Episode 1456 (22nd May 1990)
Plot Rachel asks Kathy to give her some driving lessons. Mark is jealous because Rachel has been promised a car if she does well in her exams. Michael telephones Emmerdale Farm and asks if Elsa got off to work on time. Annie tells him that Elsa has not slept there and Rachel feels guilty. Elsa and Nick kiss goodbye after their first night together. Dolly tells Zoe about her forthcoming date with Alan. Jock walks in and they both ignore him. Joe is worried about Kate working so soon after her miscarriage. Rachel tells Elsa that Michael knows she did not stay at Emmerdale. Zoe catches Jock stealing some brandy. she argues with him about the hare coarsing and tells him that she hopes he gets sent down. Eric takes Debbie into the country and tells her how happy he is, he asks her to marry him and she accepts. Elsa tells Rachel that she and Nick did not take any precautions when they slept together, both Rachel and Nick reassure her that she cannot be pregnant. Michael and Jock discuss the Tates. Jock resents their money, while Michael resents Frank trying to turn his farm into a museum. Alan tells them that he thinks Frank's plans will affect the village economy significantly. Kate sprays organic growth stimulator on one of the fields. Zoe tells Frank that she caught Jock stealing drink. Alan congratulates Eric on his forthcoming marriage. Eric tells Alan that Debbie cannot come to the Hotten Civic dinner as she has had to go and see an uncle in hospital. Michael tells Nick to think of a better alibi next time. Frank babysits for Sam. Sam beats him at chess. Elizabeth tells Elsa that she should get to know Nick better. Dolly is annoyed when Alan's car breaks down and she ends up in The Woolpack. She gets on quite well with Alan and they play on the fruit machine in the taproom. Michael pleads with his mum not to give in to Frank. He tells her that Frank has got to be stopped. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove Guest cast *Debbie - Debbie Arnold Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and fields *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen, sitting room and grounds *The Woolpack - Forecourt, old tap room and public bar *Unknown field *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and barn Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD